A is in ANGEL
by JoyfullyStarr
Summary: Ally's life has been everything but happy. Her mom died, her dad ignores her but to top it all off she has to go on tour with her friend/enemy the famous wonderful Austin Moon. I kno summarry sucks! Don't Blame me first timer. IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1: Cruel Beginings

Chapter 1: Cruel beginnings

**Heyy just want to say before I get started please I hope you like it, if you don't please comment so I can make it better. It's my first one! I don't own Austin and Ally (I wish I did)**

**Ally's POV:**

Great just peachy first my mom dies then (my out of control needs to go to rehab) father has ben ignoring me since she died. And when my dad is here he always thinks he is the big bad wolf of the house but is he wrong. I control my own life even though its messed up. Then there is Trish & Dez two of my closest friends. De, is the awkward kind of goofball that everybody adores. Then there is Austin, honestly I don't know what we are. One minute he flirts, then he's cruel. Lets just say we have a mixed relationship.

I get dressed in my blue ballet flats, a pretty blue and white strapped dress and a white clutch. I text my best friend in the whole world Trish. **Heyy girl pick me up (Ally)**

Trish is tough and is kiinda puffy. And if she you tick her the hell off, she won't give a fuck about fussing you out. She texts back. **Sure thing I got HUGE news u just got 2 here, Also Austin is here (Trish)**

Ugh, why Austin. Why not Dallas for a change, since I see Austin every breathing moment. text her back **ok (Ally)** then ran down stairs and grabbed a apple. I hear a car horn beep, and rush out the door.

I see Trish in the driver's seat of her hot pink Ferrari 250 GTO. Her family owns a airplane business and is stacked with money.

I run to the car and see my bully the horrible Austin Moon internet sensation in the back seat, and the creepy weirdo who is Austin's friend not mine Dez Worthy. I write him songs to post online only for the money cause I'm going to college in 2 years.

I hop i the front seat beside Trish and Austin gives me a devilish smirk. _Just peachy_

Trish looks over to me and smiles"So guys... and Ally guess what news I just heard." Trish squeals driving visousliy (I wonder how she got her license)

Austin leans forward grinning "Actually Trish you were right before we all are guys, right Dawson." He smirks.

I raise my hand and swat him in the head messing up his hair "There now both of us are girls." I tease.

Austin grunts then leans back in his seat defeated.

"Ok. So the news is Jimmy and I have been working on a tour...and we found one! The whole continent of Europe wants Austin Moon! That's about 7 countries, and about 9 concerts for the hole summer! Wait there's more Jimmy paid for all the travel expenses and the hotel and food for all of us!" Trish squeals curving off the road a bit.

My mouth drops the whole summer with Austin Moon, no no no no. Summer is Ally time not Austin and Ally time.

"Cool, I can't wait to today's over then I can pack my pet turtle Rodger." Dez says.

"That is great and all but don't you guys think that if we are going to a HUGE place like Europe we might need a little wardrobe change." Austin suggested.

Great one of the famous Austin Moon wardrobe changes I remember last time he had me wearing a bikini top and short shorts. Can't wait to find out what out he has in stock this time.

Trish stops the car then makes a you turn. "Where are we going." I ask in confusion. Trish gasps "The mall of course you heard Austin, you need a wardrobe change." Trish says.

I heard him say we I know he said we need a wardrobe change, but whatever I know he only meant me.

This is ging to be a very very cruel day!


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping with the devil

**Hey y'all! I'm super sorry I didn't update. cause I forgot that I even wrote the story. But now since I now I'll update more often. And hey I got reviews! Now what do you think Austin has in store for poor little ally... (Also I don't own Austin and Ally) Someone please remind me why we have to say that.**

Chapter 2: Shopping with the Devil

**Ally** POV:

"The mall can't we please just go somewhere else its so pretty outside." I beg, giving my puppy dog face. "Ally is you haven't notice we live in Miami and its almost always pretty outside." Austin snickers playing on his phone. I roll my eyes. "Well duhh I now that. But still lets have a vote who wants to go to the mall."

Austin and Trish's hand go up almost in sync. "Ha what about Dez maybe he does want to go." I snap up Austin. He starts laughing. "Alls, Dez is asleep." I sigh in defeat and I pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Being in the car with him is enough, but going shopping with him. Ugh the idea gives me shivers. Why is it always me. Why must Austin and I be in the same world. Why couldn't he be some blonde alien freak from Mars, or something._

_ From, Young and Ally-some_

I finish writing and reread my work and slightly smile to myself. I'm good at this dairy stuff. I Feel a pair of eyes behind me. I glance back. And guess who it is, the devil himself...Austin Moon. He moves up right toward my ear.

"Babe, even if I was an alien I would still be way out your lead." Austin says huskily in my ear...smirking.

"First don't call my best friend babe second. Second get your famous ass back in that seat." Trish yells, pulling inside the mall parking lot.

Austin puts his hands up in defense. I giggle, I'm so glad I have a friend like Trish with me. I glance Trish a thank you look. She replies back smiling.

We get out the car and go our separate ways. I try to head off to Areopostal **(1) **But a pair of arms grab me and pulls me the opposite way. I scream, and start banging on the strangers back behind me.

"Chill Babe its just me." Austin whispers pulling me off. "Let go of me Austin, and stop the babe nonsense ." I yell at him pulling away.

"Not yet, we need to pick out your outfits." He says dragging me to...Rue21. O god help!

Austin immediately rushes toward a table searching. OMG that boy is such a mess.

I wait for about 10 minutes. I see Austin and i run over to him. Before I even say anything Austin holds up a pair of red short shorts, a tiny white crop shirt that says 'rocker' in shimmering red letters, and a pair of red sandals. "What. The. Hell." I yell at him. "You didn't even buy any clothes, you bought something I'd never wear. Or at least I wouldn't wear in front of you." I say, whispering the last part.

Austin eyes open wide in surprise. "Alls, I thought you already knew. Your regular clothes are ok. These are for my entertainment." He says wrinkling his blonde eyebrows.

"Ewwww never going to happen. Where's Trish I'm ready to go pack." I say looking around for Trish.

"Here she comes." Austin exclaims, shoving the items back inside the bag.

Trish and Dez comes rushing toward us. "Ready Dora and Boots." Dez says, fist pumping Austin. "Ummm ...Dez ...Why?" I asks confused. I he gives me the don't-ask-just-go-with-it face. I just nod, and giggle.

We walk out to the car, I crank up the radio and my song comes on... **(2)**

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_ _Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_ _When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_ _Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_ _And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_ _That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_ _Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_ _Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_ _Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_ My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_ _Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_ _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_ _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_ _It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Too young, too dumb to realize_ _That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_ _Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_ _Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_ _Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_ _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_ _To try and apologize for my mistakes_ _But I just want you to know_ _I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_ _Give you all his hours when he has the chance_ _Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_ _Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_ _Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

I smile to myself as I finish singing. Wow I'm so talented. Austin claps his hands in approval. Trish and Dez also give there acknowledgements to me.

Trish drops Dez off, then Austin, then Me. Once I reach my house I text my dad about the trip.

**(Ally)Hey dad...umm...could I go on tour with Trish, Dez, Austin, and Trish's mom.**

I'm not actually lying Trish's mom is very overprotected about her and boys. But doesn't mean she's coming.

**(Dad)Sure, does it look like I care what you do. Matter of fact be out of m house by 2morrow or else...**

I feel a shiver go down my spine. Trust me you don't want to test my dad he'll be nice one second then the next, he'll be cruel.

I run upstairs, and start packing. Once I'm done I grab some yogurt from downstairs. My phone vibrates. I pick it up it says..

**(Austin)Hey Babe, don't forgot to pack those "special" clothes**

This is what I get for going shopping with the devil

_**Hey don't stop yet. This is very important. Ok so please my goal is 2 get to 15 reviews before Monday. so help my dreams come true and I promise I'll update ASAP. **_

_**(1)**_** I don't own Areopostal**

**(2) The song is When I was your Man by Bruno mars. I also love that song. I sadly don't own that either.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello world my name is

**Ok I see a few of you are confused now Austin and Ally are not dating he's just saying babe to tease her, since he knows that she hates it. Also Rebecca-Maya1 I hope that answered your question. Also thank you all so much. I'll try my best so please y'all. I don't own Austin & Ally. (and if I did I would put ally first since GIRLS RULES!)**

Chapter 3: Hello World my Name is...

**Ally POV:**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hey guess what Austin is a total pervert. He bought me clothes that make me look like a stripper. Ugh and he called me babe. He is sooo annoying. I hate him so much. One moment he'll flirt, and act all...well you know. And the next he'll be a total pervert. He told me to pack lingerie, ha he actually thinks I'm trying to please him. But anyways I'm on the plane, off our fist stop Spain. Can't wait. ¡hasta luego_

_ Love, Ally-cakes** (1)**_

I close my book, and settle comfortably in my seat. I look out the window, it looks like were in Spain. Since I see they're flag pretty much everywhere.

I hear Austin and Dez mummer something behind me. And I go all sneaky mode. I fake writing in my book so don't get suspicious. I sneakily lean my ear back so I can hear every word.

Austin shifts uncomfortably, I see a paper ball hit my head, and guess who did it the one and only Austin. I turn around and stick my tongue at him. He smirks in defense.

_Why does he look so damn sexy, but naturally is so damn annoying. _

I shiver in disgust, I just called Austin sexy. Ewwwwwwwww!

I shrug the idea. I plug in my head phones and listen to some Adele **(2)**

**_Owwwwh [repeats]_**

**_She, she ain't real, She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will, She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But, baby, is that really what you want?_**

**_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, She made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore,_**

**_Rumor has it (rumor) [x8]_**

**_She, is half your age, But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed, I heard you've been missing me, You've been telling people things you shouldn't be, Like when we creep out when she ain't around, Haven't you heard the rumors?_**

**_(Bless your soul!...) Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, I'm bringing me down, You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core, But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_**

**_Rumor has it (rumor) [x8]_**

**_All of these words whispered in my ear, Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear, Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it, People say crazy things, Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it, Just 'cause you heard it,_**

**_Rumor has it (rumor) [x14]_**

**_But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for_**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce that we're approaching the great city of Spain, and we'll be landing in the next 45 minutes. Thank you and as always enjoy your flight." The announcer says.

I see Trish has come back from stinking up the bathroom. She plops down beside me. "Hey Ally, so what are you planning to do in the country of Spain." Trish says, relaxing in her chair.

I snatch out my earphones and begin to respond. "Hmmmm I don't know maybe if I get lucky I might..."

"Meet some sexy Spaniards." Trish says completely cutting me off.

"Really Trish, we have a concert. Plus we have to settle in, arrange our eating schedules. Pick out soverniers. find a sovernier shop that's not to pricey pricey." I ramble. I try to take a breathe, from all that talking.

"And after all that... look ally we got 5 days in each country. Now are you going make it shine or sit in the curb watching Austin sing his little heart out on stage." Trish yells at me.

I ponder about what she just said. Maybe Trish is right. I'm tired of being in the sideline, I'm tired of watching Austin get the fame, plus I'm the girl who spent 2 days working on each of his songs. All he does is sing them, big whoop. I feel like a preschooler again, cool and confident. Ready to rock.

"Trish" I say getting her attention. Here goes nothing. "I'm going to make it shine."**(****3) **I sing out loudly in best voice.

The whole plane starts clapping in applause. Trish smiles at me, slightly impressed.

"Show off!" Someone mummers in my ear. It could be the only.

"Fuck off Austin, or are you scared of wee little Ally with confidence." I say in a baby voice.

I hear him grunt and turn around. SCORE ONE FOR ALLY!

**Austin's**** POV:**

Damn if I didn't turn around then and there I promise I would have orgasm in my pants. Even if she was joking on me, her baby voice was so fucking sexy.

I turn to see Dez asleep again for the 5th time in only 2 hours. "Hello we are landing please do not take off seat belts till, the ring. Thank You." The Commander says.

The plane rumbles and grumbles as it touches down.

After 5 minutes of intensive rocking, and rumbling the plane finally comes to a stop.

The bell rings and I grab my stuff, and rush out into the airport.

Ugh it smells like the doctors office squared.

I see Ally, Trish, Dez are already at a sovernier shop right beside me. I sit on a nearby chair, and flip on my sunglasses.

I close my eyes, and take a quick nap, while they go shop. I hope they know these people don't accept American Money.

I hear to people come up to me. I pop up and see two girls the small one probably around 8, the other looks about my age 16. They both look freakishly related to Trish. But, wait the older is wearing a red sundress that compliments her skin tone, and the other is wearing...a t-shirt with me on it.

Fans. I got fans already I just got here. Wow I really must be popular.

"Hi, I'm Carmen, and this is my sister Belenda. And she would love to have your autograph, please." The older one (Carmen) says.

I stand up and shake hands with them, hoping that shaking hands isn't offensive in there country.

"I can do much more than that." I say handing her my number. I run to the center of a crowd, pulling Carmen, and Belenda behind.

I catch Ally's glance and she is now focused on what I'm going to do. O I'm so going to get her back.

"Hello Spain, Hi I'm Austin Moon and I would like to dedicate this song to the prettiest girl I ever saw...Carmen." I yell, I hear claps and cheers. Ally still looking pissed. **(4)**

**_[Verse 1]_** ** If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go** ** I can take you places you ain't never been before** ** Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know** ** I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow** ** Swag, swag, swag, on you** ** Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue** ** I don't know about me but I know about you** ** So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**

**_[Pre-Chorus]_** ** I'd like to be everything you want** ** Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**_[Chorus]_** ** If I was your boyfriend, never let you go** ** Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone** ** I can be a gentleman, anything you want** ** If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

**_[Verse 2]_** ** Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't** ** I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe** ** I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know** ** Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow** ** Burr** ** Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend** ** You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends** ** Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and** ** Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind** ** Swaggie**

**_[Pre-Chorus]_** ** I'd like to be everything you want** ** Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**_[Chorus]_** ** If I was your boyfriend, never let you go** ** Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone** ** I can be a gentleman, anything you want** ** If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

**_[Bridge]_** ** So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl** ** Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend** ** If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl** ** I just want to love and treat you right**

**_[Chorus]_** ** If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go** ** Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)** ** I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want** ** If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go**

** Na na na, na na na, na na na** ** Yeah girl** ** Na na na, na na na, na na na ey** ** If I was your boyfriend** ** Na na na, na na na, na na na ey** ** Na na na, na na na, na na na ey** ** If I was your boyfriend**

**Ally POV:**

That bitch just showed me up. O this isn't the last of Ally Dawson.

**Hey guys story done. Ok hope that summed it all up now please lets strive to get 22 reviews by Tuesday, and I'll up date on Wednesday. Since I have dance practice Tuesday.**

**(1) I don't now why ally puts that just go along**

**(2) the song is Rumor Has it By Adele**

**(3) That verse was from Make it shine by Victoria Justice**

**(4)the song was boyfriend by Justin Bieber**


	4. Chapter 4: Old faces new places

**What up my followers/reviewers/readers!** **I hope y'all ready for the new chapter. Its going to be amazing. I promise. And if it isn't please keep it to your self. Also I'm sooo sorry I confused a few of y'all ok. I'll try my best to explain everything in this chapter. Thanks! I don't own Austin and Ally...yet. Just Kidding.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Old Faces new Places

**Ally POV:**

Dear Diary, **(1)**

_Heyy I'm finally here in Spain and its so pretty. Especially the hotel I'm checked in. Its like a five start resort back in the US. O yea and Austin totally pissed me off yesterday by singing to the Spanish chick. He probably just did it to make me jealous. Wait what am I saying Austin doesn't like me. Or I least I hope he doesn't, if he does count on me to whack him in the head. No lie. Anyways at least he stopped with that calling me Babe nonsense cause trust me I'd rather date Dez, and all he does is sleep. But anyway right now I'm in my suite with Trish about to head out to the oceanfront. So TTYL!_

_Love, Ally-kitty_

I close my book and lay back on the bed. MMMh I smell the fresh breeze, and the ocean calling me. Wow those are great song lyrics, I quickly write them in my book. I flip over to see Trish chatting away on the phone. I hear my name, then she starts speaking Spanish. Great.

I wait for her too finish, she finally hangs up after 5 minutes of Spanish 101.

"Ally, guess what my cousin said that there is this party down at the oceanfront. And everybody is coming. So if you're not to shy we could find those sexy Spaniards we were talking about on the plane." Trish says smirking.

I open my mouth to respond but my phone goes off. **(Austin) Hey what u got planned for today...o let me guess nothing probably going to write in that stupid book about me. **

That son of a bitch. I am so going to show him up.

**(Ally) actually I'm heading down to the oceanfront and see what kind of sexy Spaniards I can pick up**

"Trish get on your bathing suit, I'm ready." I say confidently.

"I love this new Ally, its suits you." Trish says smirking.

Austin better prepare.

* * *

**Austin POV:**

WTF! There is no way that dorky Ally is going to a party. Even if we're in Spain. When did she get so confident, so easy-going. Probably Trish made her, I think she's trying to bring out the badass of Ally. If there is any badass in her. But, don't ask why I texted her something so mean. I was ticked off that I didn't have nothing to do, and might have got carried away. But honestly it was true, she does write about me a lot in that book of hers.

I lay back on my bed, wondering what Ally is wearing to beach, or oceanfront since it isn't technically a beach.

"Ding Ding, why don't you just go to the oceanfront and find out." Dez says walking toward me.

"I was talking out loud wasn't I?" I ask getting up. Dez nods.

"So are you going to sit here and daydream about Ally's bathing suit, or are you going to get up and see it forreal." De exclaims.

"Lets go Dez, we have a party to get to."

... (At Oceanfront Party) ...

Its sunset, the breeze is warm, the sun is beautiful, but I got to say the girls here are 10 times hotter. I never knew I could so many chicks in one place. Its like I've been sent to Heaven.

"Yo bro, you seen Ally yet?" I ask Dez, scanning the view. He shakes his head.

I see Dez checking out a cute red head, in a bikini. He glances a quick hopeful look at me. "Go get her, but don't be bringing chicks back to the hotel, I'm a celebrity here not a man whore." I announce to Dez, giving him a serious face. We do our what up handshake, and he runs off to get the girl.

I flip on my red & white ray bans, that match my red shorts, and white tank top. I open a can of red bull, and begin devouring. I love that blast of energy I get.

I stand up from the beach chair, and make my way toward a familiar brunette.

Its Ally, I can't help but check her out. She has a red bikini on, covered with a see through white crop shirt. A pair of white flip flops, and red short shorts. I blush at the fact that we both actually match.

I see Trish walk up to her dragging familiar faces with her. I make my way over to them. Grabbing Ally by her petite waist.

"Ugh Austin put me down!" Ally yells pounding her fist in my back. I put her down. She instantly hits me in the head messing up my perfectly combed hair. And I mean perfectly combed.

"The fuck Ally." I snap at her maybe a little to rudely. She gives me a death glare. I slowly back up.

Trish clears her throat getting our attention. "Guys I would like you to meet my cousins Carmen, Belenda, and Ricardo De La Rosa."

The boy in which I'm guessing is Ricardo, is tall with brown short curly hair, he's wearing green shorts, and I white tank top. The other one is a little girl who looks very familiar she has shoulder length curly brown hair with a long purple sundress on. The oldest one is a oddly familiar, oddly attractive possibly 16 year old. She has long luxurious curly brown hair pulled up in a bun. She's wearing a light pink bikini, with jean short shorts, and light pink flip flops. She looks to familiar.

O Shit, that's...the chick...I sung to yesterday. "Hi nice to see y'all again." I say politely.

"You know to now each other." Trish asks staring daggers at me. Great now she probably thinks I raped the chick.

"Yea we met at the airport yesterday, Austin song me a song about him wanting to be my boyfriend." Carmen says in her weird but adorable Spanish accent.

I have a moment when I lock eyes with Carmen. But sadly Ally interrupts it. "Hey guys its open mike. I'm about to sing a song or 2." She says getting quieter at the end. I look at her like she's stupid.

Wow I didn't know she could do this. I guess going to new places helps her.

* * *

**Ally POV****:**

O that son of a bitch brings his fan girl crush her probably on purpose. I mean I don't have anything against Carmen or anything, its just I might be a little tiny bit _jealous._

"You sing too." Carmen's little sister (Belenda) asks, sucking her thumb. She's so adorable.

"Yea but not as good as me." Austin says wrapping his arm around Carmen's waist, the way boyfriends do their girlfriends. Carmen giggles.

"Fine we'll see who's better." I exclaim interrupting their moment.

Austin smirks and runs up to the stage. "Hey Spain. I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to do a song for you." He starts singing **(2)**

**_You're insecure_** **_Don't know what for_** **_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_** **_Don't need make up_** **_To cover up_** **_Being the way that you are is enough_**

**_Everyone else in the room can see it_** **_Everyone else but you_**

**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_** **_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_** **_But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_** **_You don't know_** **_You don't know you're beautiful_** **_If only you saw what I can see_** **_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_** **_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_** **_You don't know_** **_You don't know you're beautiful_** **_Oh oh_** **_But that's what makes you beautiful_**

**_So c-come on_** **_You got it wrong_** **_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_** **_I don't why_** **_You're being shy_** **_And turn away when I look into your eyes_**

**_Everyone else in the room can see it_** **_Everyone else but you_**

**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_** **_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't__ know__ Y__ou__ don't know you're beautiful Oh oh But that's what makes you beautiful_**

**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know You don't know you're beautiful Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know _****_You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh But that's what makes you beautiful_**

Austin finishes the song that I WROTE FOR HIM. The crowd begins to swarm in applause. Wow ok maybe that was good, but just wait.

Austin hops down the stage, he walks toward me smirking like a true devil. Carmen flies over to Austin, embracing him in a hug. Austin smirks at me still hugging Carmen. I roll my eyes. He playfully sticks his tongue out. They finally break the hug. Carmen glances at me then blushes. I glare at her rudely. "Well bye Austin...bye Assy." Carmen says strolling away.

"She did that on purpose. Your little fan girl called me Assy." I shriek at Austin. He bursts out laughing. I scrunch my eyebrows, glaring at him. "I don't see why this is funny." I say, hitting Austin. "Ally, I can't help it. You were jealous. Everybody wants some of this Austin meat." Austin says laughing.

I give him a disgusted face._ Yuck why would anybody want any of that Austin meat._"Whatever. Now watch and learn how to rock a stage like a pro." I say confidently at Austin.

I run onto stage. "Hey what up. I'm Ally Dawson and if you guys think that was an performance just wait to you hear me." I take a deep breathe as I begin the song. **(3)**

_**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone You found me, you found me, you found me I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that And when I fell hard you took a step back Without me, without me, without me**_

_**And he's long gone when he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me**_

_**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Till you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**No apologies, he'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see**_

_**He was long gone when he met me And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Till you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**And the saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Till you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there) So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

I smile as I finish the I have a huge surge of confidence that once the song finishes. I sing into the mic on more time. "Austin I knew you were trouble."

A roar of applause kicks in twice as loud as Austin's. You should see his face, omg I'm laughing too much. I run off stage to Trish hugging me. "There you go girl show that bitch whose boss." She squeals squeezing me.

I head straight toward the bar ready to refresh myself with a few frosties. Austin instantly rushes toward me. "What up my homie." I say trying to give him dap. He holds his hand back. "What the fuck is wrong with you." Austin says looking puzzled.

* * *

**Austin POV:**

Wtf is wrong with ally. All of a sudden she has this total burst of confidence, energy, and fun. And I got to say the whole idea of it is so fucking hot to me. Ally's face softens, she glances up at me with those pretty brown eyes.**(4)** "Austin I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what its like to be in the spotlight for once. But I promise for the next 3 weeks I'll be completely normal." She says rambling. I actually feel a little sympathy toward her.

I shrug off the feeling. "Whatever babe. My performance was still 20 times better than yours." I say, getting my cool back. She rolls her eyes. We run off toward the crystal blue water.

* * *

**Done with this chapter hope that cleared things up a bit. Anyways-**

**1) Ill try to do journal entrees every chapter. Review and tell me if its a good idea**

**2) What Makes You Beautiful BY One Direction**

**3) I Knew You Were Trouble BY Taylor Swift**

**4) I might use the song Pretty Brown Eyes by: Cody Simpson in the next chapter.**

**BUT ANYWAYS I WON"T BE ABLE TO UPDATE TILL SUNDAY OR MONDAY BUT STILL TRY TO GET 35 REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

** Dear reviewers/followers/friends/etc.,**

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter just wanted to let you know I fixed the other chapters so they wont be to confusing. Also sorry that this isn't a chapter. Please help me get at least 35 or more reviews before Wednesday and I'll update that night. Also y'all can PM me if you want. I'm sorry bout not posting a new chapter I will later. But for now 'Peace My Follow Humans!'**

** Love yours truly,**

** Brooklyn/ AKA JoyfullyStarr **


	6. Chapter 6: On Stage, On Plane

**Chapter 6: On Stage, On Plane**

**What up my peeps! Did y'all miss me? (Mentally put answer) Anyways sorry I haven't updated I thought that I should wait awhile before starting so more people could see it. Anyways feel free to PM me anytime. **

**Marissa- thanks for the encouragement and I'll see about posting that chapter of yours**

**Cheeko- they will start dating once they get to France in chapter 8 or 9**

******Well that's it expect...I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

* * *

**********Ally POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Guess what happened yesterday, you know the Spanish chick Austin sung to yesterday. Well, it happened to be Trish's cousin! And there was this party at the beachfront. AND SHE WAS THERE :( Austin was all flirty and lovey dove. They were having a moment but luckily I stopped it. And I might've made a little completion with Austin. Now we have Austin's concert tonight at 8, then we have to be on the plane to Germany at 11. Busy much. Well anyways we're waiting in the lobby for our limo to pick us up for the concert. _

_ Love ya,_

_ Ally-Swaggy_

I close my brown leather book. And lean back in the soft lobby chair. "UGhhhhhhh When the hell is that fucking limo driver going to get his dumbass here." I yell rudely. Austin looks up at me surprised from the chair across from mine.

"Chill Alls these is my home town that your talking about." Trish says leaning back on the coach she's sharing with Dez.

"Yea babe you have been pretty tense. Is it your time of the month, or something." Austin snickers. Laughing with Dez. He stands up and grabs his bags as the limo pulls up.

WTF! How the hell, why the hell, what the hell...that bitch. Ugh Austin knows that one time when I was flirt with Dallas, my school crush, that I was on my period and Austin showed up. And I might've accidentally snapped at him cause he was ruining the moment. And he said "What's wrong Sappy-Ally are you on your period." I was soooooo embarrassed how could he have know. And to top it all of Dallas was laughing at me. I ran in the bathroom and cried the whole day, plus I missed 2 very important tests while I was in there. **(1) **If It wasn't for Trish I would've probably made that bathroom my new home.

"You little soulless ignorant bratty bitch. Ugh do you ever give two shits about anybody else's life expect yours." I yell at him. I grab my stuff and stand up.

Trish is smirking proud, she puts trails her fingers down her face fake crying. She snaps her finger and mouths "Finish It Badass." I nod knowing exactly what she meant.

"And by the way I'm not on my fucking period B.I.T.C.H!" I yell at him directly in his face. I rudely push past him hitting his shoulder and storm off into the limo. **(2)**

* * *

**Austin's** **POV: **

Ally Marie Dawson if I wasn't around so many witnesses I swear I would've grabbed your ass and strangled you. Just kidding she's way to special to me, its just times like this she makes me want to kill a kitten.

OK maybe I was a tad bit rude and mean. But, come on how was I suppose to know she remembered something that happened 3 months go with Dallas.

"Wow Austin you just got told." Dez exclaims grabbing his suitcases heading toward the door.

"No. I totally won, she's just a stupid crybaby with no life, she gets made over little pieces of shit." I say regaining my cool.

Dez gives me the 'shut the fuck up Austin, you sound stupid' face. Ugh how does he know I'm lying, o right I forgot he's my best friend.

Trish plops up and pushes me on the ground. Dez stops and turns around waiting to see what happens next.

"If you ever ever talk about my best friend when I'm right here to hear. I promise I'll slap that assy little smirk right off your goddamn face. And trust me I will." She spits at me skipping off to the limo.

Dez bursts out laughing. I wave my hands asking him to help me up. He snickers then pulls me up and we trot off to the limo...Defeated.

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

After I told Ally what Austin said we began plotting revenge. And its all going to happen once we get in Germany.**(3)**

Moments after Ally and I discuss our 'special' plan. Devilo and Weirdo hops in the limo.

I trade places with Ally so I'm on that I'm on the right side near the front, with Ally to toward the front. And Austin across from me and Dez across from Ally.

Nobody talks during the whole ride. But I couldn't care less since I've been texting Ally details about the plans.

Once we arrive at the concert I hear fangirls chanting Austin's stupid name. There's even a crowd of them chasing the limo. Pathetic.

We had to take a secret rode just to get to the back stage entrance.

I hop out the limo beside Ally, clutching my purse. A bald middle-aged man greets at the door. "Hi my name is Caldor, I'm your staging manager for this concert. I wish you all the best of luck. Austin Moon pleasure to meet you. the makeup team needs to see you backstage in 5."

Austin runs off to where ever. Leaving Ally and I with Dez. There's an long awkward pause between us since we barely communicate. Luckily my new favorite bald person shows up. He leads us all backstage where Austin is suppose to preform soon.

I see Austin run past, he grabs a microphone and burst out on stage. He looks so happy so confident so eager. If only that was Ally, then we'd really be all over the world. It's not that I hate Austin or Dez its just they aren't my favorite people in the world at times.

"Hey Guys I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to do a song for you." Austin says in the mic.

O look the show has begun.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Austin gets to sing his little heart out while I stand on the side looking sap. Ugh this is not going to happen each concert one of them I'm going to shine. **(4)**

"Hey Guys I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to do a song for you." Austin says in the mic.

O look the show has begun.

**_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin' Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin' She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday_**

**_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me do I look okay? I say_**

**_When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause girl, you're amazing Just the way you are_**

**_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday_**

**_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I'll say_**

**_When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause girl, you're amazing Just the way you are_**

**_The way you are The way you are Girl, you're amazing Just the way you are_**

**_When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause girl, you're amazing Just the way you are, yeah._****(5)**

Wow that was actually pretty good. Austin runs back stage fist pumping Dez and comes over to Trish and I.

Shit. His hair has glands of sweat in it and its swooping right near the center of his forehead, And if I might add Austin does a sure well banged up job at looking sexy. He smirks at me noticing I'm staring I blush slightly.

"So umm you ready to hit the road." Austin asks waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wait you only preformed one song how is that even a concert." I ask confused as fuck.

He chuckles and smirks. "Ally I just said a few minutes ago that they only requested one song and we have a plan in 30 minutes...wait were you zoning out when you were staring at me." Austin say smirking even wider.

I scoff ready to defend my side of the story. O shit I was zoning out curse his heavenly sexy good looks. Eewww I need a major reality check FAST.

"EEWWW no you wish. Let's go." I say walking off.

I get to the limo waiting for Austin to sign a few autographs then were off to the airport.

"Were back on the plane again." Dez sings out randomly.

Ugh I feel his pain I hate airplanes but sadly is the most modern kind of travel these days. Right now were waiting in the airport.

I'm sitting on the chairs alone while Trish is eating a donut, De is recording people, and Austin is saying goodbye(flirting) with Carmen.

"Flight 404 is ready to board." The commander says over the intercom.

I grab my purse, Trish devours her donut, Dez snaps a last picture, and Austin hugs Carmen. We all trot off to the plane.

Austin comes up behind me and whispers "Ready Bitch to visit another country with mwah." Austin makes a hand gesture toward his self.

I look him up and down, give the disgust face, and roll my eyes. As I enter the plane toward Germany.

* * *

**Hey guys This chapter is all done now finally right sorry I haven't updated. Hey its not my fault I said I'll post once I get 35 reviews and if you don't get it, it'll go up to so now please lets try to get 37.**

**(1) Yea in this story Ally is nerdy but fun**

**(2) Write 'rockstar' in your review if you love badass Ally**

**(3) Here are some helpful hints for the next chapter: a familiar character is coming back, he has a crush on Ally, he was in the TV series, and his name is E_T. Write a review if you know the answer.**

**(4) That is going to happen in the Netherlands or I haven't figured out what chapter yet.**

**(5) The song was Just The Way You Are By: Bruno Mars (I don't own that)**

**Anyways for all y'all that's wondering Austin and Ally are going to start dating in France (after the Netherlands)**

** Love ya,**

** Brooklyn**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected preformance

**Chapter 7: Unexpected performance**

******I'm sooooooooo sorry. I was at gram grams house cause my mom thought I was acting up to much here. So she sent me to a place with no internet. But hey there were cute boys, sooooo that kinda made up for it. Anyways, please comment, or something. Ok I know its confusing but I'll try to explain it but if it doesn't work. Comment PICKLES and I'll delete this story, comment PANCAKES and I will continue. Well anyways I don't own Austin and Ally. But I sure wish I did. Now...** _READ! _

* * *

**********Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Austin is sooo confusing I can't seem to read him. But the upside is I'm getting him back for everything he's done once we get in Germany. Plus I fussed him out cause he made fun of me since I was on my period. Dez been sleeping a lot, not that I'm not happy about that. JK :) well anyways Austin is a dickhead he'll tick me off, then apologize, then tick me off all over again. STUPID!_

_Love ya,_

_ One-and-Ally_

I close my brown leather book. We're waiting, well I'm waiting in the lobby of the hallway, with Dez. Trish and Austin are inside the conference room discussing Austin surprise performance for a Duke. Showoff, right.

I settle back in my chair arms crossed behind my head. I look to the chair beside me were Dez is sleeping. His rainbow striped shirt, and gray pants are standing out on the deep crimson chair. I stand up grabbing my pink clutch that matches my pink sundress (with my brown belt) I have on. I walk over to Dez. He looks so innocent so peaceful.

_BAM! BAM! BAM! _I slam my clutch on his head. Dez triples over chair, and falls on the floor. "What in the name of cheese is wrong with you!?" Dez shouts standing up. I give him the don't-try-to-scare-me-you're-not-an-threat look. His almost immendantly softens_._

"Why are you always sleep?" I question him trying to stand higher in my brown wedges to look him in the face. He chuckles then looks down, and looks back up smirking. So that's were Austin gets it from.

"Why don't you tell Austin you like him?" He snickers crossing his arms. Now I understand why they're friends they're both cocky jerkfaces. Why would he think I like Austin he's rude, mean, cocky, but sometimes he's sweet, friendly, and even attractive, plus he's...

"Are you daydreaming about me already." Someone says behind me. I turn around and see Austin, Dez, and Trish by the door. Did he hear our whole conversation? Why the hell did I blank out? What will he think? Why didn't Trish get me? Ugh, stop overthinking stupid brain. Remember pay attention to the problem at hand. Now where was I.

"No you wish, I daydreaming about how you would 'accidentally' fall out a plane next time were on." I say putting quotation on accidentally. He shrugs probably not offended.

I turn to Trish, she raises her eyebrows at me like she doesn't believe a word. "Lets go limo's here, Duke is waiting." She says trying to clear the awkwardness. I brush past Dez and hop into the limo, slowly fallowed by the rest of team Austin.

* * *

"We're here." The limo driver says parking the car in front of this HUGE mansion. I mean like white house huge. I grab my clutch and start walking out the car. I feel an arm link under mine, I turn ready to strike if its Austin, but its only Trish.

"Hey, sorry I haven't talked with you lately since we arrived here. Been busy with Austin's shit, anyways did you still want to do the plan." Trish whispers looking back frantically at the boys. I turn around before I answer her Austin's studying me ass, and Dez is studying Trish's. Austin catches my look and smirks. I mouth 'perv'.

"Yea sure." I whisper back turning to Trish. She nods, as we enter the mansion. We're led through a huge average hallway into a room. Purple furry wallpaper, four golden thrones in the front, and a huge barcade of soldiers.

"Welcome Austin Moon, and friends." A voice says somewhere. We all look around trying to figure out who's talking. I turn around and I see him...

* * *

**Austin's**** POV:**

Nearly just a 45 minutes ago I was with Trish discussing how we'd preform for the Duke, and his children. Nearly just 10 minutes Dez and I we're having a contest of who could stare at the girls asses the longest, I won of course cause Ally's is just plain remarkable. Nearly 1 minute ago we were waiting for the Duke and his kids till some prince dude done fancied himself in here and stolen most of Ally's attention. Because his cool prince outfit, and his money he gets Ally's mind.

The mysterious person takes a seat in one of seats, another figure appears looking quite identical to the first one maybe a little younger, then another this time o women probably the boys' moms or something. But she sure is pretty for an old lady with her satin teal fancy dress on looking like a million bucks.

Then after 5 more minutes of waiting horns begin to blow. I see all the guards begin to bow, then Ally and Trish follow, then Dez lastly I. I tall man appears his hair is redder than Dez's, his outfit is sharper than Steve Harvey's, he's probably richer than the president, he most be the...

"Hello Welcome Austin and friends please take an seat." He says taking a seat in the biggest throne. Out of no where 4 guards rush down with 4 chairs. We each take an seat. Me still clutching my guitar, Trish still messing with her nails probably bored, Dez zoning off probably tired, and Ally still sending flirty looks at Prince Charming up there.

"I'd like to introduce myself and my family, I'm Ralph Hartmann, that's my beautiful wife Marina Hartmann, my youngest son Thorsten Hartmann, and his twin brother whose slightly older heir to the throne Erik Hartmann." The Duke says, his family stands and bows to us. Erik the butthead is winking at Ally when he bowed, showoff.

Thorsten starts poking his brother, then he starts tapping his foot like he's expecting something.

"Hello pleasure to see all of you here, my brother asked me to address that you may call him Thor since his name seems to be quite a mouthful. You all will be staying her for your 2 days in Germany I hope you make yourself at home." Erik says staring at Ally the whole time, stupid kiss-up.

Marina stands u, a friendly smile plaster on her face. "Austin Moon it would be quite amazing to have you preform now." She says with a bit of demand in her voice. I nod grabbing my guitar, hmmm what song to play for a Duke, his beautiful wife, an impatience twin, and a stuck up, snobby, arrogant, dumb prince. I got it. **_(I don't own. Say your just a friend by Austin Mahone. But I LOVE IT)_**

_**Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time**_  
_** But I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)**_  
_** Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine**_  
_** I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)**_

_** I wanna be your everything,**_  
_** I want to be the one you need**_  
_** So tell me where ya been all my life,**_  
_** Gonna make you mine tonight**_

_**[2x]**_  
_** Hey baby you, you got what I need**_  
_** But you say you're just a friend**_  
_** Yeah you say you're just a friend**_

_** Hey hey baby we've been on the phone**_  
_** Spending time together alone,**_  
_** But every time we talk the words don't come out right**_  
_** Oh oh, yeah e uh**_

_** Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes**_  
_** I can tell that you're holding something inside**_  
_** I've been thinking bout you you you**_  
_** I've been thinking bout me me me**_

_** I wanna be your everything,**_  
_** I wanna be the one you need**_  
_** So tell me where ya been all my life,**_  
_** Gonna make you mine tonight**_

_**[2x]**_  
_** Hey baby you, you got what I need**_  
_** But you say you're just a friend**_  
_** Yeah you say you're just a friend**_

_**[Flo Rida:]**_  
_** In carol city spent most of my nights,**_  
_** Tryna make the world whistle**_  
_** It's a hell of a life**_  
_** How I made them all get low**_  
_** Bring it back right around**_  
_** Let the good times roll feeling good right now**_  
_** But I remember Biz Markie**_  
_** 1989 or maybe 90,**_  
_** Came to me like a song I wrote,**_  
_** Cutting class**_  
_** Chasing you 'cause you're all I want**_  
_** Like you, you got what I need,**_  
_** And if not I'll just pretend**_  
_** Until I can get your friend**_  
_** I'm playing though**_  
_** But maybe there's a little truth sprinkle in 'em,**_  
_** We be catching eyes and I can see the twinkle in 'em**_  
_** Thought we'd be together until I seen the wrinkle in 'em**_  
_** But I guess not**_

_**[4x]**_  
_** Hey baby you, you got what I need**_  
_** But you say you're just a friend**_  
_** Yeah you say you're just a friend **_

Yeah I'd like to see that dumb heir of an duke top that. They all start cheering, shouting my name, but sadly Ally still haven't stopped her contact with Er-dick. And no that's not childish.

"Bravo! Bravo! Do another please." Thor commands clapping fiercely. I smirk, I know just how to get her attention.

"I'd like to dedicate this one to my very own best friend I couldn't do it without you Ally."

_**When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder**_

_**Cause you got my back and I'm not going under You're my point, **_

_**your my guard, your the perfect chord**_

_**And I see our names together on every billboard**_  
_**We're headed for the top, we got it on lock **_

_**We'll make 'em say hey**_

_**And we'll keep rockin' Oh**_  
_**There's no way I can make it without you**_

_**Do it without you **_

_**Be here without you**_

_**It's no fun when you're doing it solo**_

_**With you it's like whoa**_

_**Yeah and I know **_  
_**I own this dream**_

_**Cause I got you with me**_  
_**There's no way I can make it without you**_

_**Do it without you**_

_**Be here without you**_

That got little Ally looking didn't it, and so is Erik...

* * *

**READ MY OTHER STORY BORN REBELS ITS REALLY COOL, I'LL UPDATE IT TOMMORROW, AND I'LL UPDATE THIS ONE THE DAY AFTER TOMMORROW MAYBE! LOVE Y'ALL STAY LOYAL!**

**ROCK ON AND REVIEW :) (so corny, right?)**

**Brooklyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Big buddies, bigger arguments**

**_Hi I'm so excited to update finally, again sorry for the wait. I'm having internet issues. I'll be at my grandma's house tomorrow and unless I can go to the library or something. Then you might have to wait till the 19th. Sorry, again blame my mother not me. Anyways I'm going to start answering some reviews. But not all of them I'll pick about 3 or 4 of them to answer..._**

**_ rauraauslly- thanks I love your encouraging words thanks so much. Your awesome. I'm answering your prayers you get to see what's coming next. LOL! Wow I'm so cheesy. Love ya._**

**_PurpleMoonFawn- Thanks for your review, also I get what you're saying. Their relationship is pretty strange, but so are them. So is love especially when your a teenager. But who am I to say so... I'm just 13. Anyways, Love ya._**

**_Marissa- Thanks so much for ALL  of your reviews, you really deserve an shout out. Thanks for your support. Stay fantastic, and Ally does meet an guy. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* WOW, love ya._**

**_ .COOL- Thanks so much for your advice, I'll slow things down a bit sorry. Glad you love Badass Ally. Sorry for those who don't, but it just kills me with shy Ally. And sorry but Elliot will be in the next chapter, he just didn't fit into the story plot for this chapter. Love ya._**

**_Also thanks to my Followers, favoriters *(if that's an word), and those who PM'd me. Love ya._**

* * *

**********Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_ We're in Germany its awesome, were basically living in an palace. I feel like a princess having servants do to my every will. Coolness. I've been expressing my inner self a lot... and I"M FUCKING LOVING IT! You should see Austin's face sometimes like yesterday when we were in the screening room watching some random movie. Prince Erik (the dreamy, handsome guy that I'll explain to you later) was flirting with me a little, saying how the real princesses he see couldn't compare to me. How sweet, but wait Austin butted in... an I mean butted in he sat between us during the whole movie. Not like it bothered me that much with the movie since it was in German, but a prince was flirting. with. ME. One in a life time moment wasted. But, anger took over me and I poured my Rasberry Slushee on his head. *insert imaginary evil laugh* Well, anyways I would use Erik to get back at Austin but I want to save that for Ireland. Can you believe it me Ally Dawson traveling to Spain, Germany, Ireland, Greece, Paris, and Switzerland. Our trip to Rome got cancelled :(_

_Well anyways got to go, our dinner is being served, right before our actual concert. _

_ Love ya,_

_ Who-Let-The-Ally-Out_

I close my brown leather book, looking around. I'm in my luxury suite on my luxury bed, but that's not the best part I get it all to myself. Not like Trish is bad or anything...she snores, you see not the best situation.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_**I'm sitting in the theater room, with Erik, Thor, and Trish. We're watching some movie called Under the Widow. I'm sitting beside Erik in the front row, even though we're not watching it we're talking. Thor is in the 3rd row watching it closely, and Trish is in the back row snoring up a storm.**_

_**"You're very pretty, even real princess I know couldn't compare to you." He says holding my hand. AWWWWWWW! He's tooo cute. I giggle replying thanks.**_

_**Suddenly Austin is in between us, when did he get here. "What are you doing." I shout at him, slapping his arm. He smirks, "Saving you from Prince Dickface." He chuckles fist pumping Dez in the row behind us. When did they get here? Anyways, ugh how could he say that... I can't take it anymore. **_

_**I pick up my Rasberry Slushee and...take a few slurps of it. Austin perks up, "Can I have some?" He asks turning his body toward me. "Sure, of course." I answer , smirking deviously. With that being said, I pick up my Slushee pouring it all over his head. **_

_**Austin shrieks running out of the room. Ahh good times, good times.**_

* * *

I lean over grabbing the room phone, I dial the house keepers number. (Told you luxury) "Guten Tag." Someone says in fluent German over the phone.

"Guten Tag, this is Ally." I say slowing so they can process my language. I hear mumbling on the other end, O yeah I forgot they don't know my name.

"This is Guest number 3." Yeah, they don't understand our names so they just use numbers us instead, well actually they understand Austin's name perfectly fine. Hint that he's an celebrity, and Dez, Trish, and I aren't.

"Ah yes, what you want?" The lady asks clearly not getting the whole American thing. I stand up dragging the card, and the phone toward the door.

"Bring my suitcase... bye." I say quickly ready to slam the phone down, to answer the door. But suddenly someone starts screaming on the other end. _What is up with these people... O wait I know why._

"My bad Auf Weidersein." I shout slamming the phone down. They don't understand bye, you have to use their language. I put the phone back over to the desk.

*_Knock *knock_ I rush over to the door, I yank it open. Two ladies are behind it holding my suitcase. I grab it, slaming the door shut. Sorry for my rudeness, its just we have to say bye in 30 minutes, then the concert, then we're gone to Ireland.

I hope in the shower, tapping my Ipod playing Happiness by Brooklyn **_(That's me LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)_**

...

"What makes me happy...is you." I step out of the shower singing the last lyrics of the song. O I love this song, Brooklyn is soooo talented. She's my idol. _**(Thank you very much Ally, I love my many fans)**_

I throw on my light pink dress that stops mid-thigh, my light pink wedges, and my white lace sweater. Simple, yet fancy, yet cute.

I grab my handbag, opening the door. I race down the marble stairs, to the dinning hall. Only to find that the doors are closed and Trish, Dez, and Austin waiting by the door.

"Hi." I greet them, only to find that Trish was the only one paying attention. Austin's to busy textg in the corner, and Dez is sleep on a nearby chair.

"Hey, girl. Love that outfit not to fancy fancy." She squeals, slightly jumping up and down. Wow someone's excited.

"Thanks girl, I like yours to with your flowy sea green top, your black leggings, and legendary black flats. Anyways why can't we get inside." I say gesturing to her outfit. She strikes a weird random pose. We both burst out laughing.

"They kicked s out of their, they said they'll meet us in here in about 5 minutes." She answers still slightly laughing. Great it seems like they want us out of their house first they cancel today's dinner plans, then they kick us out of the dinning hall.

I nod walking over to Austin, wow he looks quite handsome today doesn't he. He's wearing a black t-shirt that says 'you're looking at an hotty' in white letters, a white leather jacket, a normal pair of dark blue jeans, and white nike high-tops.

I tap him lightly on the shoulder, he's still on his phone. I clear my throat loudly, Austin look up from his phone looking at me. He puts it in his phone in his pocket, not taking an eye off me.

"Hey." He says simply shoving his hands in his pocket, leaning against the wall. Wow is he trying to act flirty all of a sudden. "You know you still have red strands in your hair from yesterday." I chuckle ruffling his hair. He smirks grabbing my hand taking it out of his hair.

"And who's fault was that?" He asks acting innocent. I shrug walking Trish, halfway there I feel an body right behind mine. Must be ... "You know light pink really isn't your color, stick to my favorite color red." Austin whispers in my ear. I turn around only to find him back in the corner texting.

I walk back beside Trish and the door opens. Erik, Thorsten, their mom, and the Duke are standing there. I guard comes up and whispers something in the Dukes ear, the Duke nods then turns back to us. "We have 7 minutes till your ride is here." We all nod.

Erik walks straight towards me, my heart starts banging in my chest. "Hi Allyson, you look beautiful." Erik said taking my hand in his. I smile look at his outfit, classic blue prince outfit, nothing special.

* * *

_**Austin's POV:**_

Fuck Erik, Ally's over there chatting up a storm like they new each other since birth. Thorsten walks up to me, his long red cape dragging behind him.

"Guten Tag, Sir Austin Moon." He announces with his German accent peaking out when he said my name. He seems a lot better than his brother. Ugh Erik what's so great about him. That pig making Ally giggle, she's probably just faking to be nice. I glare at him, stupid snobby prince. "Is she your lady." Thorsten asks me.

I burst out laughing, "You...think...Guest number 3 is my girlfriend." I chuckle, still weak from what Thorsten just said. Thorsten gives me a confused look, but that makes me laugh even harder. "Time to go!" Trish yells at me. I tell Thorsten bye, and follow Trish to the limo.

I take an seat next to Dez, luckily he's not asleep. "What up buddy." I say to him, trying to start an conversation. He yawns and starts rubbing his eyes, he settles down and falls asleep. WTF he didn't even answer my question. I shove his arm, he yawns and faces the other way.

"We're here, out everyone." Trish yells at me again. Wow who made her boss, wait I did. I hop out of limo, I turn back Dez wakes up grabs his camera and follows. Ally squeezes through the door walking right past me toward Trish. Bitch.

We rush to the back stage entrance, I check my watch. O shit we only have 6 minutes. I run into hair and makeup, a man and a lady approaches me. They lady starts combing my hair, the guy plucks my eyebrows, and applies stuff to my face.

After 4 minutes if extensive prepping they let me go, I run out of their into back stage where Ally, Dez, and Trish are waiting. Ally passes me a microphone and I rush one stage.

**_ Alright let's go_**

_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_  
_** One less lonely girl**_  
_** One less lonely girl**_  
_** One less lonely girl**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_  
_** One less lonely girl**_  
_** One less lonely girl**_

_** How many "I told you"s and "Start over"s and shoulders have you cried on before?**_  
_** How many promises? Be honest girl**_  
_** How many tears you let hit the floor?**_  
_** How many bags you packed**_  
_** Just to take them back?**_  
_** Tell me that how many either "or"s?**_  
_** But no more if you let me inside of your world**_  
_** There'll be one less lonely girl**_

_** (Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you)**_  
_** Now all I see is you**_  
_** I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)**_

_** (No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**_  
_** And when you're mine, in the world**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_

_** I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl [x3]**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_  
_** (I'm coming for you)**_  
_** I'm gonna put you first**_  
_** (I'm coming for you)**_  
_** I'll show you what you're worth**_  
_** That's what I'm gonna do**_  
_** If you let me inside of your world**_  
_** There'll be one less lonely girl**_

_** Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you**_  
_** How many dinner dates, set dinner plates**_  
_** And he didn't even touch his food**_  
_** How many torn photographs are you taping back?**_  
_** Tell me that you couldn't see an open door**_  
_** But no more, if you let me inside of your world**_  
_** There'll be one less lonely girl**_

_** (Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, (you)**_  
_** Now all I see is you**_  
_** I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)**_

_** (No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**_  
_** And when you're mine in this world**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_

_** I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl [x3]**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_  
_** (I'm coming for you)**_  
_** I'm gonna put you first**_  
_** (I'm coming for you)**_  
_** I'll show you what you're worth**_  
_** That's what I'm gonna do**_  
_** If you let me inside of your world**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_

_** I can fix up your broken heart (heart)**_  
_** I can give you a brand new start (start)**_  
_** I can make you believe (ya)**_  
_** I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)**_  
_** She's free to fall (fall in love)**_  
_** With me**_

_** Her heart's locked and know what I got the key**_  
_** I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely**_

_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_  
_** One less lonely girl**_  
_** One less lonely girl**_  
_** One less lonely girl**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_  
_** One less lonely girl**_  
_** One less lonely girl**_

_** I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl [x3]**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_

_** (I'm coming for you)**_  
_** I'm gonna put you first**_  
_** (I'm coming for you)**_  
_** I'll show you what you're worth**_  
_** That's what I'm gonna do**_  
_** If you let me inside of your world**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_

_** I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl (yeah yea) [x2]**_  
_** I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_  
_** (I'm coming for you)**_  
_** I'm gonna put you first**_  
_** (I'm coming for you)**_  
_** I'll show you what you're worth**_  
_** That's what I'm gonna do**_  
_** If you let me inside of your world**_  
_** There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_

_** Only you shawty (haha),**_

I hear roaring applause. "Thank you Germany good night." I run off stage, Trish and Dez are gone. Only Ally's there waiting.

"The others left to get in the limo, so lets go." She says fastly about to run off. I grab her wrist, pulling her back towards me. "How's my performance?" I ask her, getting closer to her. She snickers, then leans closer to me. "It could've been better if I was in it." Ha she actually thinks th...

"Austin! Ally! Lets go!"

We rush after her, once we reach the outside entrance. I trip Ally, and run toward the limo snickering


End file.
